Dull and Rainy
by Milky Mentos
Summary: Cinnamon was a regular, cold and unsociable girl in the UK. Her father gets transferred for the year to a presetgious school, Ouran of course. But will the host club crack and break through Cinn's metal-solid, rock walls into warm and happiness?


**Dull and Rainy**

To Japan She Goes

**Nobody is Narrating**

Cinnamon Brews was on her champagne colored couch, reading a book. _The Secret Life of Bees _by Sue Monk Kidd_._ She was laying on her stomach not really paying attention to the ruckus around her. She was too interested in what Lilly was getting herself into. Cinn, what she was often called, much to her dismay and unwillingness, merely snickered at the thought of running away. Cinn tossed her layered, sleek and shiny, jet black hair out of her face and her pale blue eyes scanned the page. Cinn's French tips traced the page. She looked outside.

_Dull and rainy again, _she thought. It had been raining for weeks in the UK. Her thoughts were disrupted by running, swift legs going through her vision. It was her little and big sister. Her lil' sis was Charlotte, often called Lotty. Lotty was 13 and was the ideal model in her school. Her big sister was 18, out of the house and off to college but still came to visit. Her name was Sarah-Anne, often called Starry for her immense love for Starbucks coffee. Both had cocoa brown hair with the same pale blue eyes Cinn had.

They were chasing each other through and throughout the house, only because of a darn yogurt cereal bar. Let your imagination see the possibilities of what happened. Cinn rolled her eyes at both her sisters' childlike behaviour. Cinn simply stood up from her lounge, put her book under her armpit, and walked to her room. She knew she wouldn't get any reading done in her living room.

She lay on her bed, sighing, slowly turning her head to look at her mother, Grace. She had wonderful long black hair that reached her back, hazel eyes that were tinged with green near the pupil. A glossy, crooked mouth smile. Apricot-peach skin, that dainty lil' nose all Brits(British people) have, a white halter sundress and a straw hat with a white poppy tucked in the jade green ribbon. Her bare feet sunken in the wet sand, of a beautiful beach, dirty with salt water and mushy sand. That woman had past away, a very bad fire had burned their apartment down. Along with their mother who was forgotten. Lotty was 7, Cinn was 9, and Anne was 12 when this all happened. The family had suffered a great depression after that.

Cinn found herself crying, ice cold tears falling. Cinn rubbed her eyes and looked sideways to see if anyone saw her. Believe it or not, Cinnamon had a rep to protect. At school she was quiet and unsociable. She'd walk away, tell someone to leave her alone, or snarl, wrinkle her nose in annoyance, and go on reading a book. In public she was quiet, unsociable, and a bit sarcastic. A guy would bump into her saying 'Sorry, I was not looking,' and she would say: "Oh no," super sarcasmmmm~... unleash! "It is my duty to bump into people everyday for entertainment! Maybe instead of people I'll try dogs and other animals! Might even walk into a bloody stop sign next!" Even at home, she was a little grouchy. Sarah-Anne would fix up a trap. A little wire that had an end that was attached to the ironing board and the other end going to the supply closet. Lotty would tell Cinnamon to come help her with something while Anne opened the door, setting the wire to straighten. Sending Cinn faceplanted to the hardwood floors. Cinnamon's forhead was a little pink-redish all that rainy, not abnormal week. The UK was almost never dry.

Cinny, Lotty, and Starry had a mid-class father. His name was Stephen. He had the same cocoa brown hair Lotty and Starry had, the same pale blue eyes, and the same face shape as all of them. He worked a job as an instructor and professor at a University. Dr. Brews(he was no doctor but achieved his Doctor Phyllis degree[A/N: Hope that's how it's spelled like -_-']), it had a nice ring to it. He was gone almost all of the day.

All girls had fallen asleep at 11 PM due to fatigue, snuggling under the warm barrier against the cold, icy rain. That was Cinnamon's pumpkin pie orange blanket, which they had sneaked into, much to Cinn's dislike. *cough, cough* Hypocrite*cough, cough*.

The three girls had awoken to small footsteps, it was 7 PM. He was pacing the room, stopping occasionally but continuing in frustration. The 3 daughters looked at each other, even Cinn, in confusion and curiosity.

"What's up?" Anne asked, raising an eyebrow. Their father stopped pacing, sighed like he had something on his neck. He massaged his temples and sighed again. His disheveled hair, which it seemed to be from hair pulling, his wrinkled labcoat, his sweaty teal shirt, and the worried and saddened look on his face told all three that something wasn't in order. Their father looked messy, which never happened. So something was up, something that wasn't meant to be 'up'.

"Charlotte, Cinnamon, you two are going to Japan," he said. Charlotte's eyes looked like a bug's, Cinnamon kept her cool demeanor but her mouth gaped and her posture dropped.

"We're what?" they said together. Charlotte screamed in confusion, which happened to be in the air, while Cinnamon just said it dully, like the rain. Though this was surpising and sudden, Sarah was actually quite jealous and enthusiastic.

"Man, how good for you guys!" she exclaimed, pouting.

"How is that good?" Lotty replied, her arms spread out.

She looked at them crazy. "You get to go to JAPAN! You get to go experience new places and cultures. How fun, isn't it?"

Their father cut in. "Your older sister is right! You get to chillax!" All girls grimanced at their father's vocabulary. It just wasn't cool. "Learn a new language, learn new fasinations, get more friends!" he reassured.

"I don't need any friends," Cinn cut in coldy, she turned around and walked down the corridor to her orange room. Why does she need friends? She has plenty of books, she has her family, she has her life! Cinn always thought of that when it came to the human race of society.

She stared at her framed picture of Grace again. _If I had you, I definitely wouldn't need any friends._ A knock.

She reluclantly opened the door to her room and frowned upon seeing her father. "What?"

"I talked it out with Lotty, we're going to Japan while Anne goes back to Texas, America to finish her years at Texas U," he said sternly.

"Why? Why can't we stay here? Why go to Japan?" Cinn said, her voice raising by itself. Deep down, Cinn didn't want lose her home again, not after losing their apartment and only mother. Plus, all her childhood memories were here. The growth scale Dad had put on the wall of the kitchen walls. Cinn(10), 5'0". Lotty(8), 4'4". Anne(12), 5'4". Lotty, Cinn, Anne, whoever. Also, deep down down where she won't admit it, she was a little scared. No one she knew was there, even though she didn't know much people. She was leaving her home town, home country, home continent all the way to Asia, a foreign continent with foreign countries with foreign towns with foreign people that eat foreign foods!

"I... I got transferred. Some Japanese principal wanted me to coach his high school students for a year, see how I liked it there, and then decide if I wanted to stay! It is not my decision Cinnamon. He also offered a free scholarship, you just need your grades in tact, so that also saves me the trouble of finding a school. Cinn, please, reconsider," he blurted.

Cinn stared at the ground and looked up. "A year?" she asked. Stephen nodded and smiled gently. She looked at her book uneasily. "Then, won't you decline staying there?" He crouched down from his 6 foot position down to Cinnamon's average 5'6".

"If you want me to, love." Cinn's black hair shaded her understanding smile. She nodded. "Okay, start getting ready! We hit the airport tomorrow!"

"What?" rang through the house. Cinn and Lotty I bet. Cinn then calmed herself.

"Okay, it's just for the year... Don't make any friends so no expectations rise... Just for the year. Dad said."

**Oh Lordy, give me strength! I had started writing this at 12:15 PM last night and just finished it today at 11:03 AM. Suddenly, I had this vision of using my OC, Cinny-Minny, from the forum I joined. It's Nimash's. Check out my profile for the details and before all the good charas are gone. It's a RPG Ouran forum. **

**Plus, people. Before you people go on rants, I have nothing against Britain, England, or the whole of Jamaica!**

**Cinn: Don't call me Cinny-Minny. Ever. Again. Plus, this almost 6th-grader authoress can't own Ouran. She almost can't even afford to own me, an OC she created by mind. Pfft, don't make me laugh. Consider this disclaimed. Also, check me out on Nimash's forum. NOW. I mean it.**

**~Milky**

**Clicking the button below let's me go to sleep happily!**


End file.
